stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Constance (NCC-71106)
|launched = 2362 |status = Active (2409) |image2 = Constance Plaque.jpg }} The USS Constance (NCC-71106) was a starship constructed in 2363 and served in Starfleet until at least 2409. (Star Trek: Constance) Early years After her launch in 2363, the Constance went on to become the ship responsible for first contact with at least 15 species over its service life. The Dominion War When the Dominion War broke out, the Constance had been on a survey mission, exploring a newly discovered star system on the edge of known space. At the time, she was under the command of Captain Roger Sylvester, and was called to assist in battling with the Dominion. Despite the Jem'Hadar having proven themselves over Galaxy class ships in the past, the Constance seemed almost unstoppable, and by the end of the war had become one of the most successful ships in Starfleet. After a series of reassignments, the Constance under a new captain and crew, was sent out to resume their mission to seek out new forms of life. The aftermath of the Hobus supernova After the star of the Hobus system went supernova, the Constance was called out to Romulan space in order to investigate the cause of the supernova. Under Captain Erica Dare, the ship soon came across a Romulan colony which the Empire had abandoned in the chaos. Captain Dare brought medical supplies and food to the abandoned colonists, this would be the first of several Romulan colonies that the crew of the Constance would go on to help. Destruction At some point between 2409 and 2415, the USS Constance was destroyed and replaced with the Odyssey-class USS Constance-A. (Star Trek: Freedom) Ship layout Bridge The bridge of the Constance was the standard bridge design for the Galaxy class line of ships. Having been built for the purpose of exploration more than for war, the bridge was altered very little over time, save for a few minor upgrades. Observation lounge Serving as the conference room on board the Constance, the observation lounge provided an incredible view of space beyond as well as a scale model of the Constance along its wall. Captain's ready room Captain Rachel Covaks' ready room reflected her desire to explore, and was adorned with paintings of planets and different ships from Earth's past. It also includes models of the and the . Captain's quarters Much like her Ready Room, Captain Covaks adorned her quarters with paintings, this time of the ships from the history of Starfleet bearing the name Enterprise, as sort of a tribute to the great explorers from Starfleet history. Ten-Forward The ship's bar was run by an Andorian bartender named Tarish. Crew The Constance, being a Galaxy-class ship, had a crew compliment of over 1000. * Captain: Rachel Covaks * First Officer: Drash Kada * Second Officer: Syre * Chief Medical Officer: Kassadae * Tactical Officer: Ivark * Chief Engineer: Lora Heinrichs * Acting Ensign: Melody Irea * Counselor: Reana Corbell *Joshua Riker Past officers *Captain: Roger Sylvester (Re-assigned) *Captain: Erica Dare (Promoted) *Captain: Gerard Nelson (Deceased) *Chief Medical Officer: Dr. Irai (Deceased) Category:Federation starships Category:Galaxy class starships